Change of Tides
by FrankiexDoyle
Summary: When you're at the top, the only way is down. And if someone knows, it's Erica Davidson.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!  
>I'm currently writing on two Wentworth fics. Both in which Erica returns to the show.<br>I hope you enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p><em>"I didn't kill him.. I never meant to!"<em>  
><em>"You pushed him."<em>  
><em>"Yes, but he wasn't supposed to fall over!" <em>  
><em>"His death is still your fault.." <em>

"Holy fuck!"  
>I was roughly awakened from my thoughts and a moment later I spotted the woman I recognized as Boomer in the door opening of my cell. "So you're really in here? I thought Door was just kidding.."<br>Boomer's mouth hung slightly open in surprise and she was staring at me like I was the ghost of Jacs Holt, here for revenge.

"Unfortunately not.." I mumbled and got up from my small, uncomfortable and hard bed to order the few things I had been allowed to bring in here.

"What did you do?" Her words were overflowing with curiosity and when I looked up at her I saw her hovering into my cell, as though that would make her able to hear me better.

"Ask Doreen, she probably knows.." I answered, just wanting the woman to leave me alone; Doreen most likely didn't know at all.

"Hey Door!" Boomer then yelled into the other direction, a loud "Boomer!" followed, but it wasn't Doreen who called her name..

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath; my fingers rubbing my temples as I had to mentally prepare myself for what was to come. I continued casually unpacking my things and acted as though I paid no attention to what was going on outside my little space.

"Guess who's here?!" Boomer squeaked like a teenager who had just seen her idol; she was just that exited to tell the other woman about my arrival.  
>"Who?" I heard the other reply rather carelessly.<br>"The governor.." a sigh followed, "No, I don't mean the freak, Davidson!"

I sighed to myself, knowing that the little moments of privacy I'd still had so far, had been my last.  
>I purposely turned my back on the door, pretending to make my bed; whatever happened, I had to avoid looking at the 'other' who went by the name Francesca Doyle.<p>

"You just couldn't miss me, huh?" By the way she said that, I could picture her expression; a crooked, pearly white grin on a face that radiated mischief and amusement.

"If that's what you want to believe.." I replied airily.

"What did you do?" Was everyone going to ask me?

"What does it matter?" I took my pillow and brushed the palm of my hand over its surface, to delay the moment I'd have to turn around and look at her.

"We're all honest with each other in here. We're a family, don't keep secrets."

"It's not a secret it just doesn't matter." I dropped the pillow on the small bed and heaved a sigh.

"You know why I'm here.."

I threw my hands up in the air in annoyance, "because it was on national television!"

"So what? You know why I'm here, so I've got the right to know why you're here." I was still not looking at her, but I'd place my bets on the fact that she was probably crossing her arms, standing with her shoulder against the doorpost and her head just slightly cocked to the side.

"You don't have any rights in here.." I snorted, shrugging lightly as I turned around to unpack my other things. I could see Franky from the corner of my eye now.

"Let me help you." The woman suddenly insisted and before I knew she stood next to me, gazing into the box in front of us.

"I don't need your help." I said. I took a hairbrush and turned away from her to put it next to the sink on the other side of the cell.

I heard some rustling behind me. She was searching through my stuff..  
>"No pictures?" She asked in surprise. "Thought you'd at least bring one.."<p>

I turned around, my hands placed on the aluminum of the sink to support my body as I leant against it. I narrowed my eyes a little.

A broad smile tugged at Franky's lips, she had noticed this was the first time I'd looked at her since she came in as well. "I was already wondering how long you'd be able to keep your eyes off me. Must say you did a better job than I'd expected."

"Pictures?" I fell back on the former subject. I wasn't waiting for her little games.

"Yeah.." Franky flicked her tongue over her teeth. She never teared her eyes from mine; now she had eye contact, she'd keep it. "With the fiancé? Bet you're gonna miss him.."

_"His death is still your fault.."_  
>It echoed through my mind again.<p>

I clenched my jaw, unsure of what to say or do. I wanted to flee, but that was not an option. I had to face it..

"It's none of your business." I gritted out. I wanted to continue unpacking, but to do so I had to pass Franky.

"Pity." She replied airily, taking one of my bras out of the box. I rolled my eyes, growing quite impatient. Franky examined the bra like it was a piece of fine art. It made me feel uncomfortable. "Did he buy this for you?"

"Franky!" I grumbled angrily.

She smirked at me and shrugged innocently, throwing the bra back into the box. "Well.." She took a few steps into my direction, "see you at dinner." She flashed me a wink and a crooked smile before she marched out of my cell.

I looked after her, sighing softly.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review if you liked it,<br>I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this, however I do have some ideas for a  
>possible next chapter. <strong>

**x**


	2. Chapter 2

That afternoon I'd spent a few aimless minutes staring into my new room; the cells had always looked unfriendly, unless you made something out of it - cover the walls in posters of naked women, for example - and now I started to compare it to my own bedroom, I felt more and more miserable for being here.

Now it was time for dinner..

I wasn't hungry at all and I'd rather keep my presence secret for the other women for as long as I could. If I'd indeed stay here, a curious Franky was guaranteed. Was that worth it? Not so much.. Truth be told, I'd rather handle a room full of surprised glances and derisive chuckles than Franky sticking her nose into my business. I cursed myself for it, but I started to the dining hall.

Once there, my expectations went confirmed; I received derisive chuckles and several of the women whistled mockingly. Ignoring them would be best, I told myself. I took a plate and joined the queue. Another woman joined behind me.

"You fucked up pretty badly." She snorted. Upon seeing her face, I remembered sending her to solitary not too long before my resignation. I would dare to bet she hadn't forgotten about that yet, though I truly hoped so. My glance shot to the officer at the door; Linda Miles was keeping an eye on us, but that didn't comfort me. Something told me she would only take action if it was really necessary. If the harm had already been done.

The queue was rather long and I impatiently tapped my fingers over the plate I held.

"You can count on some payback time." I could feel the woman's breath in my neck as she spoke. It was terrifying me. Anytime the officers weren't looking, anytime I found myself alone and vulnerable, they would come to get me; those I had punished and humiliated. Chances were I wouldn't see the end of the week. To just lock myself into my cell and starve sounded more appealing.

Finally something yellow was dropped on my plate, along with some orange and green. This would definitely not taste the same as what Mark would cook for me..

The thought of my fiancée made me want to eat all the less. I shuffled away from the counter, taking a look around. There were a few empty seats, but they were all amongst other women and hell, I'd like to stay as far away from all of them as I could. Preferably outside these walls.

"Hey, Erica!" I heard from a little bit to my left. Internally, I sighed and groaned.

Franky pulled an empty chair from the table she and her friends were sitting at and gestured me to come over and sit down. She smirked broadly at me, sending me a glance only I would understand the meaning of. Since Franky was the only one who wasn't planning on an act of revenge, I felt I had no choice but to take the seat. I found it hard to admit, but her protection was the only thing that could keep me alive right now and I didn't want to waste my chances, because even after all that happened, I still loved to be alive.

I put my plate on the table and carefully perched on the chair. I didn't look at Franky, who was seated within a distance of two feet away from me, or any of the other women in the first place. My right hand found my fork and I began shoving a piece of carrot across my plate. I was truly reluctant to put that dump into my mouth.

"Are you all right, miss Davidson?" Liz, who was seated opposite me, sounded caring like always. Though I cursed the fact she was still calling me 'miss Davidson'.

"Just say Erica." I mused, sending her an attempted smile. It turned out to be nothing more than a pathetic grimace. And no, I wasn't all right.

"You've made some enemies." Kim mumbled indifferently while she watched the women at another table try to stare me to death. That was exactly why I wasn't all right, that and the fact that I was in prison. I could guess why she, herself, didn't seem very happy with me, and I'd tell her I wasn't here to steal her girlfriend later.

All I did was sigh and nod and stare at my food. I gathered the courage to eat the piece of carrot and while it wasn't plainly horrible like I expected, I'd had much better the night before.

"Just pretend it's fuckin' caviar." Boomer snapped as she noticed my slightly disgusted expression. I would have laughed at that if I wasn't so unsettled; 'all rich people like caviar', what a stereotype.

In a timespan of half an hour I had sent a few glances into Bea's direction, wondering why she had given up on her seat at this table. She wasn't in the unit anymore, but for as far as I knew these were her friends. What confused me the most was to see that she was talking to Simone Slater; I knew that woman as a close friend of Jacs Holt.

Liz, Doreen, Kim and Boomer were in the middle of some worthless discussion about Will Jackson's muscles and I saw my chance to ask Franky.

"What's Bea doing with them?" I whispered as I eyed Franky curiously.

"She's a traitor." Franky replied airily, not bothering to keep it silent like I did. Fortunately the others considered Will's muscles more interesting.

"What did she do?" I frowned a little.

"Nothing yet, but she's up to something." Franky's emerald eyes darted from Bea to me and back.

"Promise me you'll pick my side when it comes to it." She mused while she kept her eyes locked on Bea. She flicked her tongue over her lips to moisten them. Somehow that made her look really attractive, but that wasn't a thought I allowed to occupy my mind for a very long time. Although long enough to feel some heat in my cheeks. So Bea had taken Jacs' place.. I was still processing that information when Franky brought her glance back to me and pulled her dark eyebrows up in query, "Promise it". Se insisted. I wasn't going to pick Bea's side and play against Franky, that much was sure, but I'd rather stay uninvolved. 'When it comes to it' probably meant when there would be a riot or a hard decision to make, I'd rather stay on the sideline at moments like those.

"If I can count on you, you can count on me." Franky tried her charming, innocent smile and charming it was. If I had an ally like her, the other women would think twice before they decided to hurt me. I didn't have much choice, but my mind said no.

"I don't.." I stuttered, not sure what exactly I 'didn't'.

"We're a good team, remember?" She insisted, just from her confidence I could tell she simply knew I'd be on her side anyway. Her crooked smile, her intense gaze, the dimples in her cheeks; they won me over. I tried to find the right words, opening my mouth and closing it again until I realized there were no right words, and so I just nodded in agreement. Her smile grew in width and she cleverly kept my glance for a few more seconds. Something so small that set off so many alarms from within me. I was suddenly so focused by what I felt, that I didn't notice Franky's glance shooting up at the person behind me. My mind had gone to a form of absence in which I processed a lot of thoughts at a time, until I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. In shock, I looked up wide-eyed right into a pair of bronze irises, one of them slightly disrupted by a red curl that hung in front of it.

"Miss Davidson." Bea Smith smiled kindly, but it had a certain undertone I couldn't quite put my finger on. I distrusted it all the same. I wouldn't tell _her_ to say 'just Erica'.

"Hello, Bea." I replied airily, trying to figure out what had brought her to this table, what had brought her to _me. _

"Are you lost?" Snapped Boomer. I instantly noticed how no one laughed. Two years ago, when it was still Jacs Holt who'd greet the new ones in front of Franky's (horribly pretty) eyes, everyone would laugh.

"No." Bea answered with a whole amount of nonchalance and an even more nonchalant shake of her head. "I'm just saying hello." And still she had me wondering why. I wasn't strong, not physically nor mentally, because my mind games were only a lawyer's and not a prisoner's. Maybe it was merely meant to pester Franky, or.. Yes, _of course_, that was it -

"Well, you've said hello." Franky's voice awakened me from my thoughts again. Bea grimaced, quite clearly done here anyway, and turned around to find her way back to Slater.

I frowned, looking after her.

"What is she up to?" Franky mumbled to herself.

I knew the prison. All the ins and outs; where the cameras did or didn't reach, rooms behind locked doors, information about most other prisoners but moreover _staff members_ .. I realized I could actually come in handy for certain things.

I still hadn't finished the orange and green and yellow, but since the others had and I didn't want to be left behind - which I'd only voluntarily do if I wanted to be threatened and possibly beat up if Linda was indeed not going to do anything - I got up and sauntered after them back to the unit. On the way I wondered if I should tell Franky what Bea probably saw in me, but on the other hand I didn't want Franky to realize how useful I really was; I wasn't going to help her smuggle drugs or set out a trap. I promised her that she could count on me, I didn't want to make her count too much..

I needed some time alone, and that's why I didn't hesitate and fled into my cell the moment I set foot on the unit.


End file.
